Joseph Adama
Joseph Adama (Yoseef, Joe) is a lawyer who represents Ha'la'tha interests in Caprica City. His wife, Shannon Adama, and daughter, Tamara Adama, were killed in the MAGLEV bombing. He lives in an apartment at 615 Olympic Street, No. 3 in Caprica City with his surviving son, William Adama, and his mother-in-law, Ruth. Category:New Cap City Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron Background Joseph was born on Tauron. He was a child when his parents were killed in the Tauron Civil War. Afterwards, he and his brother, Sam, immigrated to Caprica and moved into a refugee orphanage in Caprica City. Joseph and Sam met the Guatrau when Sam tried to pick his pocket. The Guatrau noticed Joseph's eyes. He was always calculating something. They are like sons to him. Later, he changed his name to Adams in an attempt to better assimilate into Caprican society. Evelyn and Joseph have been friends since law school. She eventually became his legal assistant. Career The Guatrau funded Joseph's education in the law. He began his career as a personal injury lawyer. Currently, he helps defend Ha'la'tha agents against criminal charges and bribes judges on behalf of the Guatrau. Religion The most important God in Joseph's home is Jupiter. Jupiter is the guardian of law and the protector of justice and virtue, therefore Joseph the lawyer values order above all. After the deaths of his wife and daughter, Joseph loses his faith telling his brother, "There are no gods, Sam." Later, he prays to Jupiter for help in finding his daughter, Tamara, in New Cap City. He prays to Jupiter on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death. Personality Joseph wants what is best for William. Although he works for the Ha'la'tha, he stays away from the darker aspects of the organization. He is reluctant to kill anyone, even in V-World, but he does have a breaking point, where he will murder several V-World avatars to get what he wants. Even during this incident, he gives the other players a chance to leave. Joseph is also fairly naive, which frustrates a number of other people, namely his brother, Sam. Family Life Loss and Grieving MAGLEV Bombing Meeting Daniel Graystone The Guatrau's Request Resurrection Reclaiming His Roots William Category:Tauron Category:Ha'la'tha Tamara Joseph is inexperienced in V-World. Daniel Graystone introduces Joseph to V-World to prove that a recreated Tamara exists there. Joseph immediately rejects the Tamara avatar as false and unnatural, but he is crushed when Daniel tells him that Tamara's avatar has disappeared. When he learns from Heracles that Tamara has survived in V-World, Joseph buys a holoband in order to conduct a search for Tamara online. Closure Sam and his husband, Larry, arrive one evening for a visit. Joseph asks his brother what he has been teaching William. Sam responds that he has been teaching William what he and Joseph were taught. Sam reminds Joseph that William will be a man soon and that he would already be a man on Tauron. When Joseph admits that he does not know what to do, Sam responds that William needs closure, that it is time to let Shannon and Tamara go, and that it is time for Joseph to look past himself and perform the Tauron funeral rites. Later, a group of Taurons gather at Joseph's apartment for the rites. Ruth prepares food. Sam is bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual. As Ruth looks on and Larry is in prayer, Sam stands behinds Joseph and William who each hand a coin to the Ferryman - Joseph for Shannon and William for Tamara. Joseph asks the Ferryman to grant the deceased women passage. The Ferryman asks if Joseph and William will let the women go and both say good-bye. The Ferryman assures the Adamas that Shannon and Tamara will live forever in their hearts. They will live forever in peace. The Ferryman takes ink and flame from the plate Sam is holding and applies a ritual tattoo to Joseph's chest. A woman sings a mournful song. Ha'la'tha Healing the Past Tragedy Fidelia discovers Joseph's and Sam's secret operation to funnel robots to the resistance on Tauron. She tells her father who does not want to believe it. She tells him this will be popular and will make him look bad. He tells her to make it quick and painless. Francis comes to Joseph's home under the pretense of bringing him to see the Guatrau. He strarts strangling Joseph. Ruth stabs Francis in the back with a meat cleaver, killing him. Joseph realizes that the Guatrau has put a hit out on him and Sam. They have to disappear. He calls Sam, but Sam does not answer (since he is in V-World), so he leaves a message for his brother about a rendezvous. He and Sam keep documents and identification with aliases, and cubits stored at Goldie's. Evelyn argues that although that is Sam's place, keeping it there and having to go there now is dangerous. They argue and that upsets Willie. Ruth tells them to fight later and leave now. Blood for Blood Renewal and Legacy By the end of 42YR, he marries Evelyn and they have a son, Bill, who is born in 43YR. He is named after his deceased, older half brother (Willie) per Tauron custom. The Adama family gathers on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death (47YR). Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. His son, Bill, will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Cultural References * Jupiter